Alien Reproduction 404: Genetic Engineering
by Death7270
Summary: B'Elanna gets an education on 'Alien Reproduction' from Seven. Effective genetic alterations may be needed for two alien races to copulate effectively. FUTA. Alien Erotica. Review if you want more.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: Voyager or it's characters. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

"I hope you understand Captain but the Borg are equipped for EVERY eventuality." - 7of9

* * *

B'Elanna stared at the request in front of her. Astro-metrics was up and running but Seven continued to request more and more of her engineers to put what she called the finishing touches.

Each day B'Elanna would have a Captain approved request for her staff and each shift she would send said staff to Seven, only said staff returned hours later looking haggard and worn. When B'Elanna queried them as to why they looked so worn out they simply informed her that Seven was a taskmaster and her desires for perfection were very demanding on their capabilities.

B'Elanna hit the roof, her team was the best and if their best was not good enough then Seven can go fuck herself.

The next day she did not send out the requested staff and an hour later got a call from Seven enquiring where they were.

B'Elanna waved it off stating that all engineers were needed to fix micro fractures and other trivial things and were unavailable.

Seven agreed and did not disturb her again.

The next day she again did not send the requested staff. When Seven called B'Elanna gave her the same spiel.

On the third day the captain called and enquired why B'Elanna had not been dispatching engineers to Astro-metrics.

B'Elanna stated that the crews were busy for the next few days and if Seven 'desperately' needed help she herself would assist tomorrow.

Captain Janeway agreed.

B'Elanna had not lied to the captain or the ex-borg.

Her crews had been busy, she had sent them all over the ship fixing everything and anything that was not Astro-metrics. After 3 days there was not a nanotube out of place or a squeaky door.

When she started her next shift she found the request for her assistance. She drew up a work plan for every single relay in the galley to be checked and for the aft hallways to be cleaned. No one would be unoccupied.

Readying her tool case she set off to Astro-metrics.

* * *

"Ah Commander Torres, thank you for attending me today." Seven said not smiling, nor sounding sincere in her thanks, just the commonplace monotone B'Elanna loathed.

"What have you got for me to do?"

Seven picked up a data pad and passed it to her. B'Elanna scrolled the long list.

"You have got to be kidding me. These items were on the requests I sent my teams to fix. The calibrations cannot have changed in less than a month."

"I'm afraid that none of your team were able to complete any of the tasks assigned as they were too busy."

B'Elanna growled "To busy doing what, calibrating the same thing over and over till it met your borgish perfection?"

"Yes indeed, they were too busy servicing my needs, needs that have been neglected for three days."

"What fucking needs?" B'Elanna shouted.

Seven tapped the console locking the door.

"Exactly." Seven said grabbing the half Klingon officer and kissing her forcibly.

B'Elanna struggled and was eventually let go from Sevens unnaturally strong grip.

"You sick bitch, what's the meaning of this?" Spitting and wiping her mouth.

"Resistance is futile, surrender yourself" Seven monotoned.

B'Elanna Torres watched in abject horror as Seven unzipped her cat suit.

Standing completely naked, stepping out of the silver material B'Elanna saw what happened next clearly.

Spreading her legs slightly apart a protrusion began to form from between Seven's thighs. As it seemed to slide out from within the Borg she realised it was a cock. But not just any, the biggest thickest piece of man flesh she had ever seen.

It grew and then stiffened until it was the size of an arm with a fist sized mushroom head.

B'Elanna freaked, tapping her comm to no effect, running to the door way to find the hardened blast doors locked and sealed.

"Commander Torres desist your actions and prepare yourself."

Moving like lightning Seven grabbed B'Elanna's arms and walked/dragged the chief engineer to the Astro-metrics main console.

Seven spun B'Elanna around pushing the half Klingon's ass against the edge of the console and leaned in for another kiss.

All B'Elanna could feel as Seven kissed her was the massive throbbing member pushing like a steel pole against her stomach.

Seven lifted her captive onto the console standing between the engineers legs. The long shaft laying across the commanders stomach.

* * *

I am Seven-of-Nine. My designation: Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero-One. My service: 'Breeder' My role: to incorporate perfect life into other species and life forms. Resistance is futile, prepare to have my biological essence added to your own."

As Seven let go to pull down B'Elanna's uniform pants, the chief engineer kicked of the Borg's hips and made a dash for a conduit entry. Tacking off the access panel she struggled into the tube only to be stopped halfway by Sevens vice-like hands on her hips.

"I said, resistance is futile."

Not willing to risk the commander escaping again Seven did not let go and began to push her erection against the seam of B'Elanna's uniform pants. Gradually applying more pressure and manoeuvring the massive top/head until she could feel it line up with the Commanders entrance. Applying more pressure, she pushed, taking the fabric with her. Seven could feel the material give way and her cock entered the commander's unprepared warmth.

B'Elanna simply screamed at the intrusion.

* * *

Seven began inching her member into the trapped woman.

"By denying my requests for 3 days you have let my essence build up, this will not be pleasant for you. Your engineers were more cooperative, even the male members of your staff submitted easier."

"Go to hell" B'Elanna screamed as the penis began to apply pressure to her wombs inner entrance.

"You are half Klingon, you may survive this but it will be no loss if you do not. Already the others are gestating so I will try this way."

Seven continued to push, rocking into the inner entrance.

"You are with child to Lieutenant Paris, I am sorry but you child will not survive this."

"No!" B'Elanna screamed as Seven entered her womb itself, the monster cock bulging out her stomach, mincing up her insides.

"This will ensure new conception."

Seven began to thrust but not gently. It was the kind of thrusting a male did when he was about to cum and needed to get off.

B'Elanna watched in horror, bent over as she was in the conduits entrance, as her stomach bulged in and out with each hard thrust.

"Do not worry, I will eventually breed your husband and if you and he survive this process you may continue your life afterwards should I not desire your womb again."

* * *

B'Elanna's legs gave out and she fell to the floor.

Seven picked her up, the cock still inside her and carried the chief engineer back to the console.

In a single motion Seven pivoted B'Elanna so he was now facing upwards and towards her.

"You are a worthy specimen, your body is withstanding well. I will now commence the final phase and then you may go."

Seven leaned over her latest victim and began to drive into her with earnest need.

She felt the recombinant nanites and DNA unload from her inner gland, an enormous amount had been stored over the past 3 days.

B'Elanna felt Seven stop moving and watched as her own stomach began to bloat out. Unable to feel anything in her womb she could only feel her skin begin to stretch under the immense pressure.

"Perfect" Seven stated and slowly pulled out, for a moment B'Elanna watched the member dangle down to the Borg's knee before it retracted back inside the Borg's body.

Seven actually smiled at her "Your womb is intact and you cervix is being sealed and healed by my nanites. You have sustained some major tearing of your vaginal passage but that will heal over time."

B'Elanna rolled up her shirt and looked at her bloated stomach a large bruise over her navel.

Seven walked over to her cat suit and redressed.

"I would not let Lieutenant Paris have intercourse with you until birthing as the nanites will attack any intrusion. I suggest he use your anus until such time. He will no doubt enjoy it as I will soon enjoy his."

* * *

B'Elanna stood and felt her legs buckle for a moment. She righted herself steadying against the console. The weight in her gut was very noticeable, looking at a reflection on a bulkhead she would swear she was several months along in her pregnancy.

"Why?" she asked the Borg.

"That is simple Commander Torres. I am Borg, I am breeder. Once Borg, always Borg. Though I sense the collective no longer, nor do I wish too ever again. I still have my programing. The next generation will be perfect. I have taken all the DNA samples that had been stored within me whilst in the collective and data I have accumulated whilst on Voyager to create the perfect species."

Torres did not cry "What of my... my child"

"Destroyed the instant I breached your womb, its remaining essence will feed the new conception."

"How can you do this to us?"

"Irrelevant, I am superior; I could impregnate every man and woman on this ship in an instant by dispersing nanites into the environmental subsystems. That method would be more effective and I could have simply assimilated everyone to hasten the process further. However my human side does not want that instead I will enjoy the process one by one, the younger members of our crew I will wait until they are ready for such activities."

"I will go to the Captain."

"Again irrelevant, I already control the Captain, she had freely partaken of my desire many times." Seven stepped forward and jabbed her nanite spikes in B'Elanna's neck. "This will not erase you memories only alter your perceptions. I advise also you go to your husband and prepare him for me."

* * *

B'Elanna walked out of Astro-metrics and returned to main engineering after stopping by her quarters for a new pair of pants.

Several engineers greeted her as she entered and asked how things had gotten on with the ships personal Borg Queen.

B'Elanna smiled. "Well she certainly got a thing for perfection, a real taskmaster that has me working for her desires."


End file.
